


Bloodline

by 8The_Great_Perhaps8



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, Angst, Gen, Hemospectrum, Kinda, also thanks to user dragonsHourglass for inspiration, but my computers bein dumb, but theyre there, i hope alpha trolls means what i want it to mean, i think these tags are supposed to organize things but i use them to unleash my monologue, id do the thingy with the "this work is a remix/translation/podfic/inspired by/ etc., idk really i think i broke about eight laws of physics in this fic, ish, its called lifespan you should read it, like most of the last ships arent all that """shippy"", oh and btw this aint a real shippy fic but the ships are there, so thans dragonsHourglass, well ish, whatevs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1473022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8The_Great_Perhaps8/pseuds/8The_Great_Perhaps8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of them had known that they wouldn't get to see each other in the end.<br/>But it had been a nice thing to consider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodline

Meenah didn’t like to think about time very much. Time moved too quickly, and took people away from her. She didn’t like it when people had to leave

 

At twenty sweeps, almost everyone was still intact. Almost. Kankri didn’t talk as much as he used too, and he leaned on Porrim more and more whenever she managed to convince him to come outside. He complained about the cold more than he complained about anything else. Porrim just kept making thicker and thicker sweaters. He didn’t resist when she gave him warm soup or tried to mother him. Cronus visited often, and usually didn’t even flirt with him. People were more willing to talk to him, and he didn’t miss that.

At twenty-four sweeps, twelve became eleven. Porrim wandered around aimlessly and started arguments more often. Meenah spent more time with everyone. Damara’s voice lost some of its venom. Rufioh dropped by more often, and Damara tried to apologize. Rufioh insisted that there was nothing for her to apologize for, and Damara laughed bitterly. Everyone she knew stopped by more often, and none of them would let her apologize. In fact, most apologized to her. Her hands shook and she didn’t move them the way she used to.

At thirty sweeps, eleven dropped to ten. Rufioh cried for a bit before he started forgetting things. Horrus started avoiding leaving his hive in case Rufioh got hurt. Rufioh was so absentminded now. He sometimes forgot Horrus’ name, and couldn’t name his friends if they visited. Meenah bit her lips and searched the average lifespan of all her friends.

At thirty-four sweeps, Rufioh was gone and Latula wouldn’t leave Mituna’s side. Horrus spent more time with Meulin and Kurloz visited Mituna two or three times a day. Mituna’s attacks got worse and Cronus avoided him entirely. Everyone started having nightmares, either about leaving someone behind or being left behind themselves, which was mainly Meenah.

At forty-five sweeps (longer than anyone expected), only eight people were left. Latula wasn’t as radical as she used to be, and she stopped skateboarding entirely. She cried a lot and didn’t leave her hive. Both Kurloz and Horrus were more concerned about Meulin, though she waved them both off. Kurloz insisted she move into his hive, and though she kept saying she’d be fine, she didn’t complain. Everyone but Latula and Porrim (whatever happened to her anyway, no one had seen her since a little after Damara-) stopped by to ask her about ships, but all she would say was that most of them were gone. She smiled when they sked about her OTP though, and would look forlornly at Kurloz. Meenah asked about her fanfictions.

After sixty (she told Kurloz that the extra sweeps were for him), Kurloz and Horrus were a bit lost, and Meenah was viciously protective of everyone left. Aranea stopped by Porrim’s hive (she was next, but where’s she been?) and found her dead. She called a meeting of everyone left and told them. Aranea left immediately to mourn. Even Meulin’d shipped them, after all. Everyone avoided Latula’s eye, but she just smiled and said she’d see Mituna soon.

At eighty-five sweeps, more than half of them were gone, and Meenah wouldn’t let Aranea out of her sight. Aranea couldn’t see as well as she used to, and her books were all in very small type. Meenah, who rarely left Aranea’s hive now, was happy to help her. Everyone had retreated into ones except for them, and Aranea didn’t mind the extra person in her hive. Meenah was a good roommate, since she couldn’t remember things as well either. She moved slowly, too, but Meenah was patient with her when she had to walk down all the stairs in her hive. She slept more too.

_Th8nk you, Meenah. You’re the best gill frond I could’ve asked for!!!!!!! I have to go now. 8e good!!!!!!!!_

At a hundred and five sweeps, Meenah moved back underwater, and usually no one talked to each other. Horrus was angrier, and started breaking things without thinking about anyone who might get in the way. Cronus stepped in to pacify him between feeding Meenah’s lusus. He started calling himself Orphaner and stopped visiting Kankri’s grave. One day, when he visited Horrus’ hive, it was all gone.

They were all a hundred fifty-five sweeps old, but they’d only had six sweeps to twenty-four sweeps of all of them together. Kurloz was scarier than he’d ever been, but he was still “respectful”. Meenah was afraid of losing the only two people left, so she wouldn’t leave them alone. She insisted on going with Cronus whenever he had to hunt lusii for her.

They’re eight hundred each, and Kurloz moves more slowly when he hunts lowbloods, and Cronus isn’t as sharp a shot as he used to be. Meenah worries about them more, and the way she worries, she got more attached to her gold and her jewelry and gave more orders.

She’s a thousand sweeps old but she doesn’t look a perigee over five hundred and everyone she used to know is dead but Cronus and a crazy indigo blood. She gives more orders now that she’s defeated the last empress.

At fifteen hundred sweeps it’s only her and her beloved Orphaner, who follows every order she gives him.

_how longll you be stayin with me cronus_

_as long as your royal highness wvants me to_

She’s two thousand sweeps old and she’s had hundreds of Orphaners, and they don’t question her for calling them “Dualscar” even though every singe one of their faces is perfect.

She’s five thousand sweeps and she thinks that she’s finally ready to see her friends, wherever they went.


End file.
